


Big Bad Wolf vs Little Red Riding Hood

by Demonic_Neko



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 10:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17806298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: A little fun with Chloe and Lucifer as they play with Little Red and Big Bad Wolf.





	Big Bad Wolf vs Little Red Riding Hood

Lucifer walked around Chloe as he undressed her with his eyes slowly. "Well, well, well what do I have here? Little Red Riding hood come to rob the big bad wolf what am I going to do with you then Little Red?" He asked with a wicked smirk across his lips as he stood there with his arms crossed his chest as he looked at Chloe waiting for her to speak.

Chloe stood there not dressed like Little Red Riding hood but was wearing a long red dress that ended just below her knee's. With red high heel's on as she stood there looking back at him. "And you call your self the big bad wolf? More like a horny little puppy dog." She rolled her eyes slightly as she turned and started to walk away from him.

Lucifer reached out quickly and grabbed her and pulled her back against him. Before his hands came around and wrapped his hands around her waist and pressed her butt back into his growing erection as he leaned down and whispered hotly into her ear. "Shall I show you how I am just like the Big Bad Wolf then Chloe?" He asked with a rather wicked smirk on his lips.

Chloe looked back at him. "If you think you can."

Lucifer bent down and nipped her collar bone as he slowly removed her dress from her body. He whispered hotly into her ear. "Leave the heels on." He said as he removed her bra running kisses down her back. He stopped when he made it to her panties. "What a lovely ass you have Little Red." He said looking up at her with a wicked grin on his face.

"The better to tease the devil with Mr. Wolf." She said with a smile. "He does seem to have the hots for my body after all. Not like you did all those years ago." She pouted cutely.

Lucifer chuckled softly as he slowly removed her panties then. "Then I should take what you are offering me for the time being... No?" He said gently turning her as he stood up. He helped her to step out of her dress on the floor as he looked into her eyes.

"I think you should show me what makes you so big and bad Mr. Wolf?" Chloe smirked as she stood there in nothing but her red high heels. "Unless you're not UP to it that is?"

Lucifer looked at her annoyed. "I am very much up to it Little Red." He stepped back and stripped out of his clothes. He had went commando this morning before this little red package showed up in his apartment. "Do you like what you see Red?" He asked with a wolfish grin on his face.

Chloe walked up to him and smiled. "Oh, I like what I see very much Mr. Wolf." She said smiling at him. She knew teasing him would lead to great fun however it ended up going for her. She didn't know it was going to end her up this way. But beggars can't be choosers either. "Can I have a taste before you really show me how big and bad you really are?"

Lucifer bit his bottom lip to keep from groaning as his cock twitched at her words. "I think a part of me would love that very much if you did Red."

Chloe smiled at him before she knelt down before him and kissed the head of his cock. "My what a big cock you have?" She said trying to sound a bit like an airhead as she took a hold of his cock as she slowly started to stroke him.

Lucifer had the wickedest smile on his handsomely sexy face of his. "The better to fuck you with later Red."

Chloe blushed at his words. "Cad." She said before she licked the head of his cock slowly to tease or more like torture him for his words.

Lucifer let out what sounded like a hiss. "Tease."

Chloe smirked at him before she took him into her mouth and started to suck on him happily.

Lucifer moaned softly as he felt her suck on him harder. "Are you trying for the cream filling?" He asked smirking down at her. "Or something else Red?"

Chloe just looked up at him as she took more of him into her mouth. Until she had him fully in her mouth. As she looked up at him with lust in her eyes as she started to bob herself up and down his shaft hoping to drive him nuts.

Lucifer's eyes flashed red as he looked down at her. "Keep that up Red and I will devour you." He said with his wicked smirk still on his lips.

Chloe blushed as she pulled back to stand up slowly. "Maybe Big bad I would let you into my bed." She said with a smile as she slowly walked away from him towards his bed. "But you would have to take it up with my boyfriend first." She said turning once she made it to the bed. Seeing that he hadn't followed after her. She sat down with her legs at first crossed. Before she uncrossed them and smiled at him. "He is the devil himself after all."

Lucifer's lips twitched before he walked towards her. "What am I going to do about you Red?"

Chloe smiled up at him. "I'm sure I can think of something Big Bad Wolf." She reached up and slowly removed his tie, shirt, pants, and his boxers as well too. "Care to join me?" She asked with a smile.

Lucifer's grin turned wolfish as he stalked towards her slowly. "I'm going to enjoy devouring you Red." He said as he stopped when he stood in front of her. He bent his head and looked down at her ready to devour her as he tilted her chin to look up at him. "I can't wait to eat you Red." He knelt down before her on the floor as he spread her legs wide for him. "My what a wet little pussy you have here Red. You have been wanting this?" He said with a rather wicked grin before he leaned in and started to hungry lick her pussy as he tortured her nub with his nose as he dug in deeper to enjoy his feast of her.

Chloe threw her head back as she moaned. Her hands came up to run her fingers through his hair to hold her against him. She knew as hard as she was holding him against her pussy if he was human she would be almost smothering him. But he wasn't mortal or human for that matter. She found her self almost keeling over when she whimpered when she felt him pull away from her. She looked up at him gasping as she licked her lips slowly as she watched him lick his own lips. "Running out of steam Big Bad?"

Lucifer bent down and took a hold of her hands. He brought them up over her head and moved them both over to one hand. "No, but you're soon going to Red. Now keep those long sexy legs of your's spread for me, please. Or I will have to punish your behind later." He said with that wicked sexy grin of his. "Yes, I would make it nice and bright red if you don't keep them spread."

Chloe shifted her hips slightly.

"Say it." He growled at her with that sexy smirk on his face.

Chloe looked up at him. "My what a horny Big Bad Wolf before me, with his big bad long hard cock before me."

Lucifer smirked at her. "The better to fuck you with Red." He said with his free hand took his cock and teased her opening with his cock. Before he started to slide into her slowly.

Chloe gasped as she arched her back into him.

Lucifer hit the bottom as he laid them both down as he pinned her to the bed. "I'm going to make you mine Red." He said nibbling on her neck near her ear. "Would you like that Red? To be mine and mine alone?"

Chloe moaned then.

"Say it Red." He growled into her ear as he slammed his hips into her's hard. "I can stay like this can you Red?"

Chloe groaned when he slammed into her hard. She blinked not knowing when she closed her eyes and stared into Lucifer's red devil eyes. As he looked down so lustfully horny at her. "I want to be the Big Bad Wolf's." She said with a groan. "I need it Lucifer." She moaned out when she felt him to start slamming into her over and over again.

Lucifer growled into her ear. "Accept being mine Chloe my Little Red Riding Hood." He said grunting against her skin as he kept on slamming into her over and over again. "You will always be mine Red."

Chloe tried to move her hands-free from being pinned down by him. "Please." She groaned out.

"Please what Red? Slam into you harder I can do." He said with a wicked smirk as he did just that with her.

Chloe groaned as she yanked her arms back hard. "The Big Bad Wolf needs to be marked too." She said as she felt him slam into her harder and harder.

Lucifer let go of her hands then as he took a hold of her hips in his hands. As he angled her hips more so he could keep on slamming into her deeply.

Chloe's arms came up around him as she dug her nails into his skin. As she started to claw his back as he kept on slamming into her over and over again. "Lucifer."

Lucifer looked down at her and growled. He took a hold of her hips harder as he stood up with her in his hands. He turned them around before he sat down on the edge of his bed. "My cock hungry Red." He smirked when he found her grounding her self and then bouncing her self on him. His hands one by one smacked her behind hard over and over again. "Say it Red."

Chloe groaned as she arched into him harder. "Please." She whimpered out when he smacked her behind again.

Lucifer growled at her. "SAY IT!"

Chloe whimpered softly. "I..."

Lucifer pinned her down hard on his cock as he growled low in her voice. "I mean it say it or I will cuff you to my bed with your legs spread open for any and all to see Red." He said sharply towards her. "Unless that is what you want for your poor weeping cunt?"

Chloe glared darkly at him. "Screw you."

"I rather screw you Red?" Lucifer said nibbling on her throat.

Chloe groaned as she whimpered softly at his nibbling. "Do you love me?" She asked trying to wiggle on his lap.

Lucifer swatted her behind. Before he grabbed her chin and pulled her towards him. "I love you with all my heart."

Chloe groaned as she heard a sound and smirked at what she found behind Lucifer's back. "I am yours Big Bad Wolf." She said with a smile at him when she finally heard him answer with his body.

Lucifer fucked Chloe over and over until he finally got her screaming as she came. He bent his head and bite her neck. Making sure he was leaving behind a mark on her neck for all to see.

Chloe arched her back hard as she came screaming as she kept on coming and was still happily riding his cock.

Lucifer kept slamming into her another ten times before he arched as he came hard for her deep within her.

Chloe leaned against him and after a long while she finally spoke. "I didn't know you would react like that to that dress Lucifer." She snuggled up against him.

Lucifer rubbed her lower back and behind. Before he whispered into her ear. "I didn't know I would have acted like that either Chloe." He kissed her cheek as he laid back on his bed as he pulled her against him. "You enjoyed me being Big Bad Wolf to your Little Red Riding Hood act too."

Chloe smiled softly. "I love you to Lucifer." She said softly against his skin as she snuggled up against him.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "Good I got you something."

Chloe jerked her head up to look into his face. "What?"

"Guess." He said with a wicked grin on his face.

"You?"

"You always have me, Chloe." He said patting her behind.

"Not what I mean."

Lucifer dislodges them from each other. He just laid there looking skywards. "What do you mean?"

"A gift or something?" She asked looking away shyly.

"You mean an engagement ring?" He asked with a slight smirk on his face.

"Maybe?"

Lucifer pointed at his safe. "Check there if you can move right now?"

Chloe tried to move and didn't get far as she felt her self being pulled back.

"Stay." He said pulling her against him so she could lean against him.

"Pervert?" Chloe muttered against him.

Lucifer chuckled softly. "And if I asked you to marry me what would you say?"

"Why." She said softly.

Lucifer just smiles at her before he speaks. "I love you more then I could think I could ever love one. And I want to keep you with me forever and thereafter. Even if they let me back into Silver City you would be coming with me too."

Chloe smiles softly. "Not counting the great sex between us. I wouldn't mind if you really were asking me at this moment or not." She nuzzled up against him. "I love you and always will too."

Lucifer kissed her back and smiled at her. "Good." He closed his eyes then.

"So what is the gift?"

Lucifer chuckled softly. "You really want to know?"

"Yes."

Lucifer stood up and walked naked to his safe as he felt Chloe watching his ass and back as he moved. He typed his code into the safe and opened it. He pulled out a ring box and walked back over to her. After he made sure he closed the safe behind him. He smiled when he found her sitting up as he came over and sat down beside her. He handed her the ring box. "It's a promise ring." He said as he pulls it out of the box and placed it on her ring finger as she held out her hands to him. "When I find a way to make you immortal like me. So we can be together forever. This of the promise of that and to make you my bride for the rest of time or all of, time."

Chloe smiled as she put the ring on her own finger. "The real one you're putting on me."

"Yes, my love." He said with a smile before he kissed her cheek. He helped her back into bed and tucked her in. Before he went to bed himself and crawled in beside her. "Time for rest." He said snuggling her as he fell asleep beside her.

Chloe smiled softly as she looked up skyward then. "Thank you for your youngest son." She turned towards him and cuddled up against him as she fell asleep herself.

God smiled down at those two and turned towards his oldest son's. "When will you boys find your true loves." He asked them.

The brothers all mentally groaned over it all. Before they rolled there eyes and walked away from him.

God chuckled softly. "Soon I will send you to help my son." He turned and left the room letting his youngest son sleep then.

THE END!!!!


End file.
